Keep My Secrets
by Vito Cyran
Summary: this is a story that i got inspiration from Shadow-Ravin and decided to put it on. Just fyi to all this is a SLASH you have been warned. oh and HBP and DH never happened. Oh by the way in later chapters... Lemony goodness. And yes... I know they are OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Keep My Secrets

_Keep My Secrets. Ch. 1_

_Draco's POV:_

Draco walked through the doors at Hogwarts; happy to be back at school he sneered at a first year. All through the summer he felt as if something was missing, but he had yet to figure out what it was.

He met up with his usual cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, but he wasn't really paying attention to what either of them was saying.

Suddenly his palms got sweaty and his pulse raced in anticipation as he walked through the Great Hall. There he stood; the feeling of loss immediately disappeared. Blaise Zambini. 'Why the hell am I feeling like this?' Draco thought to himself.

Blaise caught his eye and they looked each other up and down. Blaise smiled his gorgeous, brilliant smile, and beckoned Draco to go sit next to him. As Draco approached Blaise there were flutters in his stomach; the feeling made him uneasy.

As he sat Blaise once again looked up and down at him. Draco felt his stare, and slowly a blush crept up his face. Blaise laughed, his laugh was dark, rich and musical. It wrapped Draco in a thick curtain as good as the haze from wine, enveloping the sound around him. He enjoyed his melodious Italian voice, hoping it would never end. All to soon Dumbledore stood up and started giving his annual speech.

Draco wasn't paying close attention to Dumbledore though. Why should he when his own version of an Italian Adonis sat so close to him. There was an electric current between the two of them, and it used all of his will power not to touch Blaise.

Draco had no idea what was happening. He couldn't be gay, his father wouldn't allow it. Or so he thought.

As he looked at Blaise he noticed that he had red in parts of his jet-black hair; at first he thought it was his imagination then Blaise turned to him.

"Is there something on my robes? Or, are you just kinda randomly staring?" Blaise politely asked.

Draco's face turned beet red. "N-no. I was just noticing that you have red in your hair." Draco stammered.

"Oh, yeah. I get it from my mom's side of the family." He answered.

"I never noticed it before."

"Well you've never been this close," Blaise said, suggestively raising his eyebrows.

"Um… um…" Draco stuttered, his face going impossibly darker. Blaise laughed and Draco swore that he heard Blaise say 'you're so cute.' He probably just imagined it though. It was then that he realized that Blaise was talking to him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Real attentive aren't you?" Blaise said laughing. "I asked if you were staying on the Quidditch team this year."

"Oh, yeah. I am." Draco answered him.

"Good, because I'm on. I was recruited at the end of the season last year, but I didn't want to be on if you weren't too." Blaise bluntly said.

"Oh." Draco distractedly said. Draco didn't know if he could handle spending all that time with him, and seeing him dress and undress. A burst of desire shot through him when he thought about it and it shot directly to his groin. Groaning, Draco crossed his legs and sat his hands on his lap, hoping no one would notice. He almost cried in relief when Dumbledore finish and they were allowed to leave. Draco was almost out the doors when Blaise stopped him.

"Do you want to share a bed this year?" Blaise politely asked.

"What?!" Draco asked flabbergasted.

"I asked if you want to share a dorm this year… almost all of my friends aren't here anymore… with one exception." He glanced at Draco from underneath his lashes.

Draco made the mistake of looking straight at him. He got butterflies horribly in his stomach.

"Oh sorry, I misunderstood you." Draco murmured.

"What did you think I said?" Blaise wondered.

"Nothing. It's not important." Draco answered, walking faster.

"So will you share a dorm with me?" Blaise asked, his long legged stride catching Draco easily.

"Erm… yeah sure. If you don't mind Crabbe and Goyle."

"No, I can ignore them. Especially if I concentrate on something else… or someone else." Blaise suggestively raised his eyebrows again, killing Draco.

A little first year had forgotten the password to get in the common room, and Blaise helped her, for the portrait was being very rude. As Draco watched, he was stunned. It was then that it hit him with the force of a brick wall. Oh my god… he was falling in love with Blaise. No, correction, he was in love with him. Blaise was definitely flirting with him. Shit, he was in trouble. Even if Blaise WAS like that his father would never accept it. He would be shunned from the family and become the fairy to his father. He is totally screwed.

While he debated this, Blaise turned and smiled at him. Draco thought that he might pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

Keep My Secrets Ch

_Keep My Secrets Ch.2_

Blaise POV:

As I sat there hoping Draco didn't notice my slip of the tongue when I asked him to share a bed with me, I thought about him, somehow unable to stop. Heh, it was funny to gauge his reaction though. It was full of pure stupefaction. 'I have really got to learn how to keep my cool around him if I want to pull this off.' The problem was for Blaise, it's really hard to act "normal" around Draco. It's just too easy to act like himself around him, gay and all. It's just so frustrating. 'I am definitely getting some vibes from Draco, but it seems that he hasn't figured out himself yet. I know for a fact that he is gay. Why can't he realize it too?' I muttered to myself walking down the hall

While being lost in my thoughts, I almost ran Draco over. Gasping I started to blush as I finally got the courage to look at him.

"Draco, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention; I was too rapped up in my thoughts and didn't notice you." I sincerely apologized to Draco.

The adorable blush that Draco had was beginning to match my own. Slowly creeping up the gorgeous features of his face.

"I-it's ok Blaise." Draco seemed to be more nervous by the moment; it was making me extremely curious.

"Erm… Blaise may I ask you a question?" Draco asked me so quietly that I had to lean forward to catch it. My breath caught in my throat.

"Yes, you may." I answered, clearing my throat.

"Um… Oh my god this sounds so stupid, but I've been wondering ever since yesterday. Are… are you gay?" He stammered.

I could have laughed at his absolute cuteness, but this was far too serious of a topic to laugh about.

"Is that what you've been fretting about love?" I asked him; the endearment passing through my lips without a second thought. I stopped, shit, I'm in trouble.

"Yes." Draco murmured quietly, looking down.

"Yes I am. Does that bother you?" I asked getting seriously nervous.

"No! I mean… no." Draco replied getting adorably flustered.

"Then why did you want to know? You got me curious now, so you might as well tell me."

"Well because… because…" Draco stuttered. Suddenly he looked up at me, looked around for something and pulled me into a corner. Then he pulled my head to his and he was kissing me fervently. I was utterly shocked at the turn of events, god his lips are soft, and now he's kissing me! Wasn't it just two seconds ago I was wondering if he'd ever embrace his sexuality? Oh, who cares?! Draco is kissing me! Luckily, since we were both around the same height, neither of us had to reach very far to pull the other one closer.

Draco wrapped his arms around my neck and mine went automatically around his lean waist. With a low moan he shoved me against the wall, almost violently, putting all of his weight on me.

He broke the kiss only to move to my neck and other sensitive spots like my ears, the hollow of my neck and my shoulders. I was gasping; running my fingers through his hair pulling him closer, if that's possible, and back up to my lips.

We didn't notice Peeves sitting above us until we heard him sing "Malfoy and Blaise sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G!!" and two girls giggling as he floated past them. It was then that we remembered were in a corner hidden only by a couple of shelves… during class.

"Well… that was different." Draco whispered to the floor. I laughed and put a finger under his chin to tilt his head up, giving him a quick kiss. He looked at me with an adorable grin on his face.

"I'll see you in our room later then…" I said suggestively.

"When??" He anxiously asked me.

"As soon as you like, love. I have no other classes for the day." I answered with a smirk on my face.

"Nor do I." Draco answered with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"We should get some ice cream first…" I told him; wild thoughts began running through my head thinking of a lunch of Draco and ice cream.

"But that would mean that we have to talk to house elves." Draco moaned.

"What's wrong with house elves?!" I demanded.

"Nothing! They just don't like me… at all." Draco answered lowering his head. I felt extremely bad now. I cupped his chin in my hands and raised his head to mine and kissed him gently.

"Then I'll talk to them; I won't let them speak to you. Trust me, pet, you'll be ok." I said looking into his glorious ice-blue eyes.

Deep in thought for a moment, Draco just stared at me. Then he gave in much to my delight.

"Okay, let's go." He sighed. I turned and gave him a quick but demanding kiss, and then we ran down the hallway to where the house elves are during the day. Once we got our ice cream we started heading to our room for more fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Keep My Secrets Ch

_Keep My Secrets Ch.3_

_Draco's POV:_

_Holding hands Blaise and I started back to the Slytherin common room, so we could head to our dorm. We had two gallons of vanilla ice cream that we can put in our freezer, and Blaise was whispering very kinky thoughts in my ear while sliding his arms around waist, going lower almost close enough to grab my… ahem anyways, but instead he grabs my thighs making me jump._

_Laughing Blaise let go of me as we get close to the portrait. The portrait gave us a very scolding look._

"_Why aren't you two in class?! And what the bloody hell do you think you are going to do with all of that ice cream?!" He demanded._

"_Pardon us, good sir, but we have no more classes for the duration of this stormy day, and it just so happens that we missed breakfast this morning. This is just a genuine snack to last us until supper." Blaise explains as I stare at him, my eyes surely bugging out of my skull._

"_Well we are going to have a busy day… we have things to do." He explains further turning to me to wink._

"_Oh, that is why you two aren't going to lunch. I was wondering about that. Alright boys, go to your studies." He answered reluctantly._

"_Thank you." We answer simultaneously_

'_Yeah right… studying. Not possible when Blaise is around me.' I think to myself as Blaise grabs my hand again._

"_Hello? Are you paying attention to me love?" Blaise asks me interrupting my thought process._

"_Sorry, I got wrapped up in my thoughts. What were you saying?"_

"_What were you thinking about?" He asks me._

"_I asked you first." I say defiantly_

"_Well, I asked you second." He responds with a smirk._

"_Fine you win. I was just thinking about how ironic it is that everyone thinks we're 'studying'." I answer him._

"_Well isn't that what we're doing here?" He asks, looking puzzled._

"_Oh, um… yeah. If that's what you want." I say with a shortness of breath from my embarrassment._

"_Teasing, pet. Teasing." He responds laughing._

"_That is so cruel, but oh the more reason to love you." I say stopping in the hall._

"_Oh really? Is that how you feel?" He asks his face lifting._

"_Never mind. Forget I said anything." I say, pulling on his hand. He doesn't budge._

"_Please tell me." He whispers._

"_Yes. I think I have always loved you. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way about me." I reply, putting my head down watching the floor afraid to look at his face._

_Soon after saying that Blaise squeezes my hand. When I do not look up at him he gently grabs my chin. When I don't look him in the eyes to tilt my head to look at him yet I look away._

"_Please look at me." He quietly begs me._

_I look up at him and he plants a light kiss on my lips._

"_What I meant to say was yes we are studying. We will be studying the male anatomy. Oh, and I love you too." He says almost as an after thought._

_This gives me new faith in our relationship. Our dorm, unfortunately yes still fortunate enough, is the furthest from the common room. Unfortunate because we have a LONG way to go. Fortunate because then no one will hear us if they decide to sluff and go to the common room._

"_Almost there. Nervous?" Blaise asks with a smirk. I shake my head, but when he grabs my hand he notices that it is shaking._

"_Don't worry love. I won't do anything that you don't want me to, I promise." Blaise assures me as my nerves build up._

_Blaise pushes the door open and shoves me through the door shutting it quickly. On the other side of the door I hear a clatter as he flicks his wand at the door._

"_What was that?" I ask trying to catch my breath._

"_Added protection; extra locks that only MY wand can unlock. Plus a 'do not disturb I'm sleeping' sign. Just for kicks." Blaise answers leading me to his bed. By this time I'm all nerves._

_My pulse speeds up frantically as he stops me and pulls my head to kiss him. I open my mouth to him as he nibbles on my lower lip, wrapping my arms around his slender waist. I pull him closer to me as his arms go around my neck pulling me into him also, until we are as close as possible. A sheet of paper would not have been able to pass through our bodies. I feel his erection against my leg, the pleasure I am giving him is driving me insane. He lowers his hands until they are on my ass; using this as leverage he pulls me onto his body._


	4. Chapter 4

Blaise POV:

As I lift Draco up he groans and wraps his legs around my waist. 'God, if I don't sit down or screw him soon, I am going to die.'

While I think this I am also starting to lay Draco down upon my clean green and black comforter. As soon as he is in a stable sitting position on my bed I rip his robes off and, while I throw the shreds across the room, push him flat and his back. His arms move from my neck to my shoulders, slowly pushing my robes off as if he's teasing me by slowly lowering his hands on my body. Yet he in unable to get them completely off and he makes the most adorable, frustrated groan that I have ever heard. I smirk into his lips with a slight feeling of success, and push his hands away from the hem of my robes. Once his hands are back around my neck, where they belong for now, I pull my robes off.

Draco then grabs me and crushes my body to his. I slowly let my hands wander down his chest, clawing him slightly over his white shirt, then reaching the bottom I slide my hands underneath to the body I've always longed to feel. I almost gasped when my cold fingers caressed his Quidditch induced hard stomach muscles. His back arches into me as I slide my hands up his chest, feeling his hairless body as I lifted his shirt up until it was over his head.

I break the kiss, earning a glare from my lover, trying to slow my breath as I watch his chest rise and fall with the same rapidity as mine does. I let my gaze slowly wander up and down his body, not helping my breathing at all, finally resting on his face; a mocking smile appears on my face. He gives me one of his 'what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it?' looks. I get off of my lover, as I was sitting on top of him, and stand up. I do a slight strip tease, with my back turned to him because I was shy and not so sure of my body; he whimpers slightly wanting to see my body. I close my eyes and tell myself that hopefully he won't get up and leave our dorm when he sees what I look like and let my unbuttoned shirt fall to my sides. As I turn I allow it to slide down my shoulders and I force myself to look in his eyes. What I saw gave me hope; Draco's jaw looked as if it would detach from his skull.

I shiver slightly, noticing how cold our dorm is with us both shirtless. However that can easily be changed. Draco beckons me back to my bed with a crook of his finger and a suggestive raise of his eyebrows.

I slowly walk back to him acting as if I am calm and not as worried and nervous as I truly am. I straddle his hips and mischievously kiss from the top of his pants up his chest, leaving a few love bites along the way. I stop at his collar bone, nibbling it lightly the way I know he likes it. His groans satisfy me as does the sting on my scalp as he runs his fingers through my hair roughly.

I move and decide to feast on his glorious neck. This little torture of mine becomes too much for him and he pulls me back up to his mouth by my hair.

As soon as I am back to his mouth he takes his hands and rubs them across my chest, slowly moving downwards to the top of my pants repaying me for the torture that I made him suffer. If I thought my erection was painful before, it had no comparison to what his hands were making me feel now.

Hands resting on my hip bones I grab his hands carefully and urge him to continue. I feel his smirk resting on my lips as he wraps his long fingers around my waist.

Getting frustrated now, I bit his lip harshly, making him become harder beneath my body as I torture him. I lick his lip slowly as if trying to make it feel better only to bite it again and cause him to tense involuntarily.

He shudders as a sign of surrender and finally, finally sticks one of his hands down my pants. Not quite where I'd like him to be, but it's a step in the right direction, which would be south.

I rest my hands on his chest for a few moments as I try to pull myself together. His teeth pulling at my lip is not helping me so I tweak his nipples to get even. He groans into my mouth and bites me harder turning me on. I grasp his nipples tighter and push my hips into his. After I feel that he's had enough I slide my hands down watching small red marks where my fingers have been, and begin to un-buckle his belt. I feel him tense and this time it's not because he's enjoying it, this is a cringe. Hating to do so, I pull away from him and look down at his flushed face.

"Draco, do you want me to do this, or should be stop?" I ask taking deep breaths trying to regain a normal breathing pattern, attempting not to let the worry creep into my quiet voice.

"I do, oh God I do, I'm just a little nervous…" He answers, even more breathless than I am.

"Do you want me to stop? I can if you aren't ready…" I murmur, letting my head drop as I feel a slight twinge of guilt because I feel like I have pressured him into doing what I want to do. As if I was making all the decisions and he had no right to object. Oh God, what if he thought that I was basically raping him?

"I want to do this I really do, and I'm ready; it's just…"

"Yes?" I ask, willing myself to stay calm.

"I'm nervous. I've never done this before or anything like this. Not even with a girl when I believed I was straight." He responds, blushing.

"I never would have guessed love, you're a natural. I'll be gentle, I promise." I tell him sincerely not raising my head to meet his eyes.

"I just don't want it to be hard for you, you know? Like I don't want to hold you back when you would rather move on at your own pace." He whispers quietly.

"You won't little one, I promise."

Draco puts a finger underneath my chin and tilts my head up. I grab his hand and cup it to my cheek with a sincere smile. "Promise?" He asks.

I kiss his just to show him how honest I am being. He kisses me back with a renewed life now, almost and urgency. Almost as if there's no time left in the world if he doesn't kiss me right that second. He whimpers with irritation, and wraps his arms firmly around my waist pulling me down to him from my partial sitting posture.

My hands move back down to his chest, you would never guess that this scrawny looking boy would have so many muscles. It marvels me every time I touch him. My hands move leisurely memorizing every plain and detail of his exposed body.

With a slight movement, his hands they disappear from my waist to inside my pants grabbing my ass tightly. I wince slightly which only makes him grab me tighter. He gently starts rubbing my thighs and with a low groan of impatience I put my hands on his belt and rip it off. Once I have mastered that, I slowly unbutton them letting him know that I can easily tease him as he is me.

With his pants unzipped, I stand up and yank my own pants off my long frame. Both of us in our boxers now, I slowly move toward him…


	5. Chapter 5

_Draco's POV:_

After tearing off my pants, Blaise slowly makes his way back towards me. I feel myself growing harder as he gets closer. Only two thin layers of fabric separate us from being skin on skin. Hot, erotic images of Blaise on top of me, his glorious mouth seeming to be everywhere at once, shoot into my mind. Those hot steamy images are about to become reality, with the look Blaise has in his eyes noticing the huge bulge in my boxers are hiding from his scorching gaze.

He licks his lips while he is staring at me, asking if I want more. Too shocked to do anything, I just stare at him, letting my eyes wander. Starting first with his gorgeous sea-green eyes with flecks of blue in them, to his lovely bee-stung lips, his chiseled jaw, his magnificent muscular body, a body that I love and yearn after. That's as far as I allow my eyes to go, knowing that if I go any further I'd be lost forever, not that I would mind being lost; I just wanted to be in-tuned with the moment. In my mind, I'm already lost.

'I'm going to get blue balls before he gets here.' I think to myself. I start to stand up to go to him, but he shakes his head at me and grabs some of the ice cream, motioning for me to sit back down on the bed.

I obey him willingly, and he takes the top off the ice cream. He gently jabs the spoon in the ice cream testing the firmness. He smiles wickedly and sexily licks the ice cream off the spoon. It sends glorious sensations to my groin.

He walks over to where I'm laying and feeds me a spoonful of ice cream; then he straddles me and rubs the cold spoon across my chest and up my neck. It makes me shiver, but no only from the cold, but also from the fact that his libido is so close to mine.

He sets the ice cream on the bed and runs his hands down my tense stomach muscles. He looks at me as if to ask permission and to make sure I'm ready. I just nod my head and pull his lips to mine for a quick, chaste kiss. While he kisses make, making it less chaste with each second, he reaches down and plays with the elastic on the top of my boxers occasionally letting his hands slide beneath the fabric, but always managing to avoid where I really want him to touch me.

Again he sits on me, so we are touching very intimately, but only slightly. He gets a small spoonful and lets it trickle down my body, slowly licking it off as it melts running further down my body. He follows the whitish trickle of sweet cream. Finally he reaches my hard length, first he teases me then, while still sitting on my lap, he gently puts his mouth around it. My hips move carefully while I begin to moan as his tongue slides up and down me, his mouth making a gentle sucking motion.

His hands start to duplicate the movement feeling superb because they are so cold from the ice cream. I moan louder as he increases speed, and as I watch him I think about how happy I was that I shaved a few hours ago; I'm really self-conscious about being hairy.

Finally when I thought I couldn't take it anymore my orgasm finally came. It hit me with such a violent force that it shook my body. He strokes me until my breathing evens out then slowly pulls his torso up my body. As his body slides up mine I try to figure out when he got both pairs of boxers off, it is a mystery.

"So, how was it?" He asks.

"It was… Amazing." I reply.

"Good."

I reach down then and start to play with his length, he feels so good. I roll over so I'm lying on top of him. I slide down his body leaving a trail of kisses as I do so. He grabs the ice cream and deliberately drives me crazy showing me how he uses his tongue. Once I reach his masculinity I start teasing him as payback. First, I kiss the tip, being careful to barely touch it. Then I slide my tongue out from behind my lips and lick him gently, making him crazy. After I do that I put it in my mouth and try to deep throat him. His moans urge to me to faster. Then he comes and it tastes wonderful. I pull my body back up his sweat slicked abs and give him a wicked smile.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing, but has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?"

He laughs a deep throaty laugh and looks at me.

"So are you ready for the next part?"


	6. Chapter 6

After a few hours Blaise wakes up and looks down at the sleeping Draco. He smirked at how adorable he thought he was and thought about how he tried to seem like such a tough guy. 'He puts on such a big act, wanting everyone to believe he's such a badass, but really he just wants to be loved and wants to let his guard down even if it's just for a moment.' He thought to himself as he brushed a strand of hair away from Draco's face. He sighed softly and felt his arousal starting to harden again.

'I wonder if he's ready for more…' Blaise thought to himself as he looked at the other male. He grinned at moved so Draco moved and was lying down on his back. He licked a trail down his chest as he thought of a few interesting ways that he could wake him up. He licked his nipples and watched them perk up and smiled to himself. Blaise sucked on a spot right under Draco's nipple and watched as a dark hickey grew on the spot. 'And now everyone will know he's mine…' He thought as he moved down. Blaise glanced up and made sure that Draco was still sleeping as he wrapped his lips around Draco's flaccid member.

With a small hum of approval Blaise started to move his head up and down Draco's member, wondering if he could wake him up just by sucking him off. He raised an eyebrow as Draco let out a small moan but didn't wake up. He moved his fingers down to Draco's entrance and glanced back up at him. 'Come on Draco… I'm ready to play some more and we need to go even further.' He thought as he pulled off to suck on his finger slightly. Once it was lubricated enough he went back to sucking on his slow growing erection and pushed the finger slightly inside of him. He grinned when Draco woke up, gasping and looking down at Blaise.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, almost sounding angry before letting out a moan as the sensations of Blaise sucking him off filled his head.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I told you we were going to have some more fun." Blaise replied with an evil smirk on his face. He watched as Draco gulped and looked at him with slightly worried eyes. "Draco… I promise I won't hurt you and if it starts to hurt then just tell me to stop and I promise I will." He said softly as he pulled off his arousal with a small pop. He watched as Draco nodded his head and went back to pushing his finger deeper inside of him. Draco let out a small mewl of pleasure that made Blaise beam with happiness. He knew that he would be able to make Draco feel good whether Draco wanted it or not.

While Draco seemed lost in the ecstasy Blaise quickly slid another finger inside of his puckered, virgin body. Draco gasped and looked down at him. He looked up at him and licked the slit of his member. "The pain will go away and I'll make sure that you feel good." Blaise purred as he looked up at the other male. He curled his fingers into Draco and watched as the smaller male arched his back off the bed and let out a lewd moan. With a small grin he did it again, knowing he found the other's prostate and he would be able to make him see stars when they actually got to having sex.

"I told you I would make you feel good Draco." He said softly as he continued to curl his fingers up. He slid a third finger in gently and immediately started to tease that spot again so that he would be able to forget the pain that came with adding another finger into his body. Draco winced slightly but started to rock his hips. "That's right baby… It feels good doesn't it?" He whispered as he looked up at him, almost getting lost as he watched Draco surrendering to the pleasure. 'Soon… He will be ready for me sooner than I thought.' He thought to himself, wondering if Draco wasn't as innocent as he believed him to be when it came to sex.

Blaise pulled back from sucking on his hard cock and looked down at him. He reached over and grabbed the ice cream, knowing it would be a little sticky but it would be arousing, and slid some of the cold cream onto his member. Draco looked up at him with flushed cheeks and round eyes. "Don't worry… After we're done I'll help you clean up, but this is the real reason that I wanted the ice cream." He whispered with an impish grin on his face.

He pulled his fingers out of Draco and heard him moan at the loss. "Never fear Draco… They will be replaced with something a lot bigger and more filling. I can guarantee you will love this." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed Draco deeply so he could distract him. He rested his member against Draco's entrance and slowly pushed inside of him, not wanting to hurt him even though he should be prepared after he was played with. Draco let out a small whimper of pain into the kiss and Blaise reached between them to stroke Draco again as he continued to push into him. He paused for a moment to allow Draco to get used to what he was doing then pushed the rest of the way in. With a groan he broke the kiss and waited for Draco to let him know that he was ready for him to me.

"God Draco… You're so tight." Blaise muttered as he closed his eyes with pleasure and took deep breaths to calm him down. He couldn't believe how great it felt to be squeezed by Draco's internal muscles and the milking sensation was driving him crazy. Blaise opened his eyes and looked down at Draco who gulped and nodded his head. "I promise I will be as gentle as you want me to." Blaise said, looking down at Draco with a tender smile on his face. He watched as the trademark Malfoy smirk grew across his face, a sure sign that he was getting used to the sensation and becoming more like himself.

"I don't want you to be gentle with me Zambini… I want you to fuck my brains out." He said the smirk still on his face. Blaise was a little shocked at the words but then smirked himself at the words. "If that is what you want, then that is what you get." He said as he pulled all the way out of Draco until just the tip was inside of him then slammed back into him. Draco arched off the bed and his mouth opened with a silent look of pleasure written all over his face. Blaise smirked at the look and did it again, wanting to see what Draco would do. He could tell that the other male was getting completely lost in pleasure. He started to thrust into him hard and fast, pushing into him as hard as he possibly could.

Draco was growing more vocal by the minute as Blaise pushed into him hard. A few seconds later he let out a moan that was almost a scream, making Blaise grin at him. "Found it." He whispered as he angled his hips and continued to thrust into that same spot, making Draco become incredibly vocal as he rolled his hips up to meet Blaise's thrusts. Blaise grunted slightly and started to pant with exertion and reached between them, knowing that by the way Draco's breaths were becoming even more uneven that he was getting close. He wrapped his fingers around Draco's erection and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

"Draco… Cum for me." He whispered into his ear as he pushed hard into his sweet spot. Draco yelled out in pleasure, screaming Blaise's name as he reached his climax and came all over his stomach. Draco's muscles milked Blaise even more and he groaned loudly as he came deep inside of Draco. He almost collapsed as he panted heavily, thinking that was the most forceful orgasm he had ever had in his life. "That was beautiful Draco." He whispered, being unusually sensitive and romantic. Draco looked over at him and nodded his head

"Not bad for a warm up anyways." Draco said with an impish grin on his face.

**A/N: I am so so so sorry guys! It would appear that my muse seemed to go on a permanent vacation and I just couldn't write anything. I will try to update more often and I hope that you guys will review… Again sorry and I know the characters are OOC but… I honestly don't care, I like them the way they are :D Please review and let me know. Also, if there is a specific story you would like me to write I am really in the mood to write so… You should send me a message and let me know and I might just write a special story for you :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Draco turned and pressed Blaise into the bed, liking the way he looked so startled. He grinned mischievously and kissed Blaise sweetly. "Now it's my turn." Draco whispered in his ear as he moved to nibble and suck on Blaise's neck. Draco sucked hard enough on the spot where his neck and shoulder connected and left a mark. He smirked at the sight of the dark mark that was standing out starkly on Blaise's dark skin. "And now everyone will know you are mine just as much as you have marked me as yours." Draco purred as he kissed down his body.

Draco slowly moved his way down Blaise's chest, teasing his pectorals and casually licking around his nipples but making sure not to actually touch them as he looked up at Blaise. Beneath his stomach he could feel the other male starting to harden again and that brought a happy grin on his face.

"Draco! Stop being such a bloody tease!" Blaise growled as he looked down at the blonde haired male. The contrast between his dark skin and Draco's fair hair made the other male look slightly angelic and Blaise couldn't help but appreciate the sight.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Draco said casually as he licked up the middle of his chest with a deliberate slowness. He glanced up and saw Blaise's ebony eyes darkening in pleasure and felt a small flutter deep down in his stomach of anticipation.

Blaise let out a breath with a hiss as Draco wrapped his lips around a taut nipple and sucked on it. When he heard a groan of pleasure Draco lightly raked his teeth across it and then brought it back in his mouth. Draco glanced up to see what his reaction was and felt his cheeks redden at the look of wanton pleasure in his eyes. Draco was surprised that he could make Blaise feel so good and wanted to make sure that he kept him that happy. Draco wanted to tease Blaise even more and let his hands wander across his body while still teasing his nipples. He felt Blaise's body tense up beneath him as he pressed his hand against the sensitive skin between his hipbone and groin. Draco dragged his nails across the sensitive skin, knowing that Blaise would like the way it felt since he knew his good friend appreciated a small amount of pleasurable pain.

"God… Draco…" Blaise moaned as he arched his back hard up against Draco's ministrations.

"Blaise… You're body… It's so responsive." Draco whispered with a slight smirk on his face, trying to hide how excited he was getting just by teasing the Italian stud. He chuckled at the thought and slowly moved his body down against Blaise's sweat slicked one. "This is one of my favorite spots…" Draco whispered his voice husky from pleasure as he dragged his tongue against the sensitive area he had been teasing with his short nails earlier. Blaise's hips bucked up as he moaned from pleasure while Draco teased the skin with his tongue and his teeth. "But this… right here, this is my favorite." He whispered as he wrapped his lips around the hot, silken head of his newfound love's arousal.

"Draco!" Blaise growled out, his voice gravelly from the pleasure coursing through his body. He reached down and laced his fingers through Draco's fair hair and closed his fist, tugging on the silken locks gently. Like him, he knew that Draco could appreciate the small amount of pain that would come with their lovemaking, knowing it was fierce and wild like a fire that consumed everything in its path. Blaise fell back against the pillowed that were behind his back and rocked his hips up against Draco's mouth, being careful not to hurt him as he continued to thrust up carefully.

At the sound of his name Draco looked up at Blaise, not letting go of his arousal that he was enjoying fully. 'It tastes just like I had always thought the perfect man should taste. Musky but still clean along with his own intoxicating scent.' He thought as he looked at Blaise, making sure not to break eye contact. He pulled off of Blaise's arousal and licked from the tip down to his base then slowly started to tease his sac, knowing that it would make the other feel amazing.

Blaise's fist tightened in Draco's hair and he tugged slightly, dislodging his mouth from his heavy testicles. They were both panting as Draco moved back up to Blaise's mouth and kissed him deeply. He moved so that he was straddling Blaise's hips while reaching behind him to stroke on his large cock. Draco shifted his hips back until he felt the tip pressing against his puckered entrance. He clutched onto Blaise's shoulders tightly as he pressed back against him. Draco winced slightly when Blaise's hard, pulsing member pushed inside of him but he was determined not to stop.

After a few excruciating minutes he finally had Blaise all the way inside of him and the taller boy was writhing beneath him and biting on his lips. Draco wriggled his hips slightly as he tried to get used to the feeling of Blaise being deep inside of him. Draco lifted his hips up and pushed them back down slowly as Blaise moved his hands to his hips to help Draco set a rhythm.

"God… You always want to be in control don't you?" Blaise whispered raggedly as he looked at the seemingly angelic boy above him. Draco smirked down at him and tossed his head haughtily. "Of course I do, it's what I was bred for." Draco explained to him as he started a slow grind on top of Blaise, determined to drive him as crazy as he had made him feel the previous time. Draco curled his fingers on Blaise's pectorals and kneaded the flesh there gently as his head dropped when Blaise's arousal rubbed against his prostate. The small amount of friction made him shudder and claw slightly at Blaise's chest.

"Draco… Too slow." Blaise gritted out as he looked at the frail looking boy. He wanted to push up into him hard and screw his brains out but he knew that Draco wanted to take it slowly this time but he was sure their passion wouldn't be banked enough for them to be slow. With a small grunt he rolled without pulling out of Draco and pulled out all the way before pushing into him forcefully. He started a hard and fast rhythm, unable to hold himself back now they had started. Draco moaned loudly, almost to the point of screaming, as he moved his long legs around Blaise's hips and locked his ankles on his back. He held on tightly to him until the feeling in his stomach became overwhelming.

"B-Blaise…" He moaned out as he reached his climax. Blaise continued thrusting until he couldn't take it any longer and then pushed as deep into him as he could when he toppled over the edge of pleasure. Blaise was shaking slightly as he leaned down and put his forehead on Draco's shoulder, panting heavily. He pulled out, watching as some of his essence spilled out of Draco and tried not to smirk as he knew he had marked Draco in every way possible. He laid down and pulled Draco into his arms as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Bloody fantastic." Draco whispered before falling into an exhausted slumber, making Blaise laugh. 'I've never seen someone fall asleep so quickly.' He thought to himself as he closed his eyes and covered them up with blankets so they wouldn't get cold during the time they were resting. Blaise eventually dozed off with Draco in his arms.

**A/N: **I'm so sorry guys I don't know why this is so hard for me to write considering how much I love this story and I love these two people together. Thank you guys so much for being patient with me and, as always, your reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
